Question: ${4598 \div 101 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Explanation: ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }101\text{ go into }{459}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${459}\div101={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{55}$ $\text{How many times does }101\text{ go into }{558}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${558}\div101={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{53}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ $\text{Since } 53 \text{ is less than } 101 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {4598 \div 101 = 45 \text{ R } 53} $